Whats wrong with the way i look?
by luvs-2-read 716
Summary: When Hermione makes dramatic changes to her self, will Harry and Ron hate her for it? And when Draco Malfoy finds out one of her secrets, will it make them fall for each other? read and review!
1. chapter one

"What to wear, what to wear?!" hermione thought to her self. She was looking through her newly stocked closet of black. On her sweet 16 her parents gave her their credit card and said she could spend as much as she wanted. Hermione, not wanting to return to Hogwarts as the same goody goody book worm teachers pet that she used to be, bout tons and tons of black. She also bought black bedding and wall paint for her room. She picked out some black baggy pants and a tight shirt that had a purple skull and cross bones on it with fish net sleeves. She also connected chains all over her pants. She put on some heavy black makeup and then got her stuff downstairs. Her parents looked and her belly ring her nose ring and her now black hair that had blue streaks in it. They didn't really like this look, but it was her life. A.n I wish!!!! She then hugged them good-bye and apperated to kings cross. She looked down to make sure she was showing enough cleavage and belly, and checked her black spiked choker and bracelets, and walked into the secret platform.

"GET UP NOW YOU LAZY BASTERD!!!!!" Yelled luscious malfoy (s/p?). He grabbed his son by his arm and flung him across the room. Draco's head slammed into the wall, making it pour blood. I told you to wake up! Now you have missed breakfast so get ready and get your lazy ass downstairs so you can apperate. Your mother and me are leaving for some business, and we told the house elves not to make you any breakfast. He grabbed Draco by the shirt and said " And if you don't make head boy then you will be very sorry!" With that said, he left.

"Damn I hate him!" yelled Draco out loud. He got up and healed his head with magic. He then jumped into the showerdrools and cleaned the blood out of his hair. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waste, and combed out his hair. His hair was now long, black, and shaggy. He then went out, put on some baggy black pants and a black shirt that said vans on it, and added a black skater hat. He then checked that he had his skateboard packed and apparated.

soooooo. you guys like? I will have chap 2 up today. and if you don't like the changes, then get over it cuz I do and it's my story! sorry. lol. sssooooooo plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz begs on her knees review!


	2. chapter two

**Looking over the heads of the crowd, hermione quickly spotted Harry and Ron. She ran over to them and hugged them both they even saw her. They smiled as they saw who she was and, quickly as they had gotten them, their smiled faded away. When she saw the looks on their faces, she asked "what is there a booger on my face?" she laughed. Then Ron asked, "What the hell did you do to yourself?" " You look like a Goth!!!" "Well Ron if you don't like the way I look then fuck you! I like it and that's all that matters!" she stormed off and got an empty compartment on the train. "Yea, and she has the attitude of a Goth to..." said Ron to himself. She sighed to her self and slid down onto the floor. She took out her wand and uncovered the cuts on her arm. She then took out an army knife and flicked out the blade. She found an open spot and pressed the blade to her skin. She pushed down and made blood come out. Then, in came Draco, slamming the door open and scaring her. When she jumped she had cut the blade way to far in and cut some of her veins. She looked up at Draco, looked at her arm. and passed out. Draco looked at the blood pouring from her arm, and picked her up. He started slamming through compartments and scaring snogging couples. Then he slammed into the dream team. they looked at hermione and the blood still flowing from her arms and started yelling. Without even listening to what they were saying, he went through about five more compartments. he then found Mcgonnagle,Snape,and Flitwick. they grabbed hermione out of his arms and Snape looked at Draco and said "what happened to her?" Draco answered" I accidentally walked in on her cutting herself and scared her. she cut to deep. 'I wonder why some one so perfect would do this to themselves. She has no reason to, or does she?**


	3. chapter three

Hermione woke up and was in the hospital wing at hogwarts. She was confused, how did she get here? Why is she here? She couldn't figure out what happened. But then it all came back to her.....on the train....malfoy. he had looked soo different. But she had only seen him for a brief second. Then she had blacked out. She looked down at her wrist and saw a very light scar. That one would probably go away thanks to madam pomfrey. But for some reason she didn't want to hide her scars. She wanted them to show, she wanted people to know.... At least she thought she did. "I don't need to think of this stuff right now, I need to go and ask malfoy why in the hell he did that! Dosnt he know how to knock?" she said out loud angrily. She got up and left the hospital wing. When she stepped out she saw that nobody was in the corridors, they all must be at classes or something.

"why did I have to help her? Now potty and the weasel are goin to try and kill me!" " I knew I shouldn't have..." he yelled in his head boy dormitory that he was supposed to be sharing with her. "I wonder where she is...shouldn't she be better by now? I no it dosnt take that long to heal a cut...im goin to go check on her" he decided. He was waking down the dark corridors when he bumped into someone. The someone squeked and fell down, takin him with her. "who the fuck are you?" he yelled at a very pretty gothic girl he didn't recognize. "oh my god! MALFOY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at him. "WOAH? GRANGER? WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?" He yelled back at her. "ok ok lets just be civil" she giggled at him. "what are you giggleing about? I don't see anything funny!" he said in an aggravated way. "well mabey you shouldn't be laying on top of me like that...someone might think something." She giggled again. "oooohhh, I see" was all he could say to her. He was to imbarrased to say anything else. He got up off of her so he oculd pull her to her feet. It was then when he relized how much she had changed. It was amazing. She was just like him, only she wasn't a skater, she was totally gothic. He looked her up and down. Hermione noticed this and blushed deepley. "hey malfoy I just wanted to thank you for what you did on the train...I think. If it was on pourpose, then im going to hurt you so badly, you wont want to leave your common room because everyone will see whaat I did to you and...." He had put his hand over her mouth. ' would you just shut up and listin to me?" "I didn't do that on pourpose, I saved your life! And all I get is threats?" he said to her evily. "yea well I didn't know if you saved me or did it on pourpose because you arnt that nice to me are you? So what was I suppoed to think?" she spat at him. He was so evil! She wanted ot slap him right there!. " well I saved your life so I think I should get a thanks at least. He said to her softly, and sweetly as he could. She noticed this to and started to blush again "thanks" she mumbled to him. "im going back to the common room now" she said to him. "oh wait, you havnt heard yet have you?" he said happily. He let out a laugh. "what haven't I heard yet?" she asked him. "hahahahahahaha your head girl! And im head boy! We share dormitories!" "ok why am I laughing?" he said outloud. But the next second hermione had jumped at him and started to hug him. About 3 seconds later she let go and started to walk backwards, looking at him, horrified at what she had just done. "ok, that was weird." He said. But it was to late, some one had already seen them hugging. It was ron.

Ok wellz that's all folks! I left kinda cliffy, but u never no, will ron tell, what will happen? Only I will ever know! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol ok well thanks to fourthiv for the wonderful review! I need some more! Lol ok wellz till next time!

poptart


	4. an

Ok everyone this is just an authors note. Ok wellz today I got my first flame....and I

take it off, ur rong. O and just so the person no's, im actually 13. yes I am an idiot, and I

can spell but this thing has automatic spell check on some things, and I try to fix them but

it changes sum things, and as for spelling mistakes, once I proof read it it will be better.

U no like I said, if you don't like my story, then y do you have to flame. Y cant u just not 

review? To you have to be that rude? O and this whole hermione is goth and enjoys cutting herself thing, yea don't tell me that not how people like that are. I was someone like that. I was in a mental hospital for that crap for 6 weeks. Yea im still a goth. And yea its just a fashin statement, but I never said it was anything else. And people who cut there selves are just like that. I wrote her just like I was, I did similar things. And im soooo sorry about the spacing problem, whien I write it out, its spaced but for sum reason when I put it on dare, it not.


	5. chapter four

"your sure of what you saw. It was hermione? And your sure it was him?" asked harry. Ron ahad come back and told him the whole story

"yes harry I know what I saw!" "im not that stupid. It was definitely them." Said ron, getting kinda aggravated.

"ok ron! I belive you. Don't burst a vein!" said harry, laughing at rons now really red face.

"mabey we should just ask her?" "no ron, I don't think she is going to talk to us. You pissed her off really bad...."

"ummm, ok lets go back up to the common room." Said hermione after an akward silence.

"yea that would be a good idea." Draco said, blushing very slightly. Did that hug actually mean something? Or was it just because there was no one else around and she was happy. He didn't know but when she had touched him, he got a warm fuzzy feeling inside. ' woah, she has gotten very, very good looking.' He thought to himself. ' wait a minute...did I just say that about her?' 'woah, I must be on something...'

"hello! Malfoy! MALFOY!" hermione was screaming. They had been walking for awhile and the whole time he looked as though he was thinking about something. She had wondered if it was her because he kept glancing over at her. 'no that's crazy.' She thought. There is no way he could like her. Even though she had like him scence 3rd year.

"huh? What? Oh yea the password...." He woke up from his trance from hermione yelling at him. ' I need to stop thinking of her. Its just she looks so good now that she isn't the goody goody know it all bookworm she used to be.' ' now that she is goth, it seems to suite her.' "her hermione, ive been meaning to ask you, why were you cutting yourself on the train when I walked in?" he askd her when they had gotten into the common room.

"well if I wanted you to know I would have told you! And I didn't so that means I don't want you to know!" "but why do you want to know?" she asked him trying to look inosent.

"well I don't know. Don't you think its kind of weird to walk in on someone who is cutting them selves?" 'well duh I want to know!' he thought

"well I don't want to tell you!" she said with tears in her eyes. With that she turned around and ran into her romm, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Draco looked down at the floor and asked "why did I have to ask her that?" outloud to no body.

Ok all next chapter will be why she is like this. And I know that the chappies are kinda short and it seems to have no real plot, but it will!

Review if you like it and don't if you don't like it. I don't really care.

poptart


	6. chapter five

' di he really think I was gonna answer that question?' hermione said to herself in her room. She had tears streaming down her face because of the memories his question made her have.

**FLASHBACK!!**

Hermione walks into her house to her parents yelling at each other in the kitchen. "mom,dad, what happened?" she yelled. They were yelling at each other and looked as though they were about to lunge at each other with knives. "ann, I told you not to do that ever again! What do I have to do to make you understand that you stupid sluty bitch!?" hermiones father yelled. "well I don't know mark! What do you have to do? Hit me again?" screamed ann with tears running down her face. "mom! Did dad hit you? Did he hurt you?" hermione asked her mom. Then as though her dad just noticed her there, he grabbed hermione by the hair and said, "do I have to hurt your sluty daughter ot get it through to you? Because I will!" "daddy what are you doing? Let me go!!!" hermione cried. Mark took hermione and through her across the room.

Hermiones head split when she hit the wall. She passed out.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Draco was walking through the corridors. He took a left turn and ran into the weasel. 'oh great' he thought,. 'just what I need. But mabey I can hit him!' he laughed to himself." What are you doing here weasel?" he smirked.

"well malfoy, its none of your bussnies so fuck off." Rons face was turning red.

"no I don't think I will thanks. But ill take a rain check on that one."

"whatever malfoy. I have business to attend to so shove off" ron said, calming down a little.

"well weasel, I could...or I could go fuck of your sister. She seems to like it." Draco knew this would really piss him off.

' WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT GINNY?" rons face was now so red it couldn't be any redder. Then ron hit draco in the face.

"bitch!" draco yelled. He reached out and hit ron in the stomach. Making him double over. He then hit him in the face, and turned and waled away, leaving ron there to bleed.

' I shouldn't have done that.' Thought draco. ' I shouldn't have lost my temper' ' but then its his fault, he hit me first. Just thank god a teacher wasn't here.' Draco said to himself.

He walked back up to his dormitory and decided to check on hermione. He thought he had herd her crying and he wanted to make sure she was alright. He went up to her room and opened the door. She was sitting there with tears streaming down her face. She looked up to see draco, and gave a squeak. He went over to her and sat sown next to her. "hermione, whats wrong?" he asked as nicely as he could.

"what did you just call me?" she said in a surprised voice.

"I called you by your name. Don't you want that?"

"well yes but I never thought that you would do that." She said, starting to choke on her words. 'why is he being so nice to me?' she thought. ' he should be mean. Not nice. But I do like the change.' She thought.

"ok well if your ok, then im going to bed." "good night." He then got up and left.

Ok everyone. That's it. Thanx to forthiv for the advice. Ok- ' thoughts' "speaking" - just so you guyz no. ok wellz that's all for now!


	7. chapter six

' What am I doing? Why am I being so nice to her?' Draco thought to him self.

' Why can I be just like my normal self? Mean and obnoxious?' 'But its not what I really want. I want to have friends, no enemies.' He said in his head. "Im going to go talk to hermione in the morning and I am going to be nice to her." He said, "and that is final!"

Hermione woke up in the morning and felt refreshed. She decided to get up and take a shower. She got a fresh change of clothes, and went to the bathroom she shared with Draco. She started the water and got inside. She said coconut shampoo and conditionar and they came. She was washing her hair when a thought came to her about last night.

'why was draco being so nice to me? I mean I kinda liked it because I kinda like him, ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Did I just say that? Well he is hot. I mean he has matured over the years. I think I like draco malfoy!' she smiled and rinsed out her hair.

She hoped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around herself. She walked out and SLAM! She hit draco. "OUCH" she screamed as the towel flew off her. She then relized draco staring at her body. She turned bright red, grabbed the towel, and ran into her room.

' woah! Granger has a waaay nice body! How could I be mean to her now?' he thought to himself. Her smirked, and walked out of the portrait hole, down to breakfeast.

Hey guys...I know its short. But if ya want a nother chapter then get over it. Lol ellz plz plz plz don't stone me! I luv ya all!

black kiss


	8. chapter seven

"Oh my god! I can't believe he saw me naked!!!" hermione yelled when in her room. "I hope he didn't see everything. He is probably going to tell everyone what I look like in detail..." she sighed and started to get dressed. She picked out a black shirt that had fishnet sleeves and it said does it look like I care? On the front in hot pink. She then put her school robes on, and ran through the portrait hole. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to be nice to people this year. Being nice to people only turns around and bites you in the ass. ' And no more of this goody, goody book worm thing either.' She thought.

' I wonder if I should tell everyone what I saw.' Draco thought with a smirk on his face. ' Well I guess I wont. Then I can hold it against her for later when I don't get what I want.' He smirked again. He loved being a little spoiled brat. He always got what he wanted. It was perfect. Except for his dad. He always thought that coming to hogwarts was the best thing ever. He got to spend ten months away from his father. He did miss his mother, she was always nice, loving, and caring. Unlike his father, who beat her to. Draco awoke from his thoughts to be standing right in front of the two people everyone wanted to be. Sure even he, Draco mafoy, had always wanted to be apart of their team. "Move out of my way, your blocking it" he said with as much hate as he could muster.

"make us" snarled ron. Ron had been looking for a reason to hit draco for awhile now, and now was the perfect time.

"smack!" ron hit draco in the nose, making it bleed.

Draco then hit ton in the eye. Rons face grew red and harry had to hold him back so that they all didn't get into trouble. Harry dragged ron away from draco and turned the corner.

ok that's all I can write now cuz im getting writers block


	9. chapter eight

Ok ppl wellz I think your all wastin your time when you flame, so if ya gonan then don't cuz it wont make me change my story. If ya don't like it then don't review. O and this is my story so you can all kiss my ass if ya don't like it. And thank you to my loyal reviewer forthiv, tomspink, and popcorn, for the wonderful reviews. It makes me feel all cuddly.

Now on with the story!

Hermione walked out into the great hall. As she walked past the slytherine table, she noticed no one was staring at her so she assumed that Draco hadn't told anybody yet. ' Well gee, isn't that nice of him?' she thought sarcastically. She sat down at the gryffindor table at the end by herself. As she sat she noticed half the table staring at her like she had a knife at her throat, and was about to kill her self.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT???" she screamed.

Everybody just kept staring. She noticed dean Thomas starting to drool.

"whoa, hermione, what did you do?" he asked her.

"well it depends, did I tell you?" she said in an evil tone.

"well no, but-"he was cut off by her reply.

"because I didn't want you to know!" she said even eviler.

She sighed, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked back up to her dormitory. On the way, seamus came up to her.

"wow, hermione, do you have to be such a bitch?" he said nastily.

"SMACK!" "YEA, I DO!" she screamed.

She ran up the stairs and said the password. She then ran into her room, and locked the door. She took out her knife and pressed it to her skin. She watched the blood flow from her arm, and laughed a little. Its not like it hurt anymore. Her dad had gotten her used to pain.

**Flashback**

'SMACK!' hermiones dad hit her in the face. "don't make a sound!" he said in her ear.

He undid her pants, and pulled off her panties. "if you tell anybody about this, I will kill you slowly, and painfully" he said.

She gave a small wimper, and he hit her across the face. "what did I tell you about making noise? ANSWER ME!" he screamed at her. "don't make any.." she said in a very quite voice so that he could barley hear her. He undid his pants and pulled himself out, and thrust him self into her. As soon as he reached his peak, he patted her head and said "good girl. Well chat later!" and walked out of her room, leaving her there to cry.

ok all I know there was no draco, but there will be. This was another explanation chapter.

Wellz review!

the loser over there


	10. Chapter nine

oh em gee...its been like a year since i updated. to tell the truth, i forgot about it completley. i just logged in, and noticed i had two stories, and decided to try and finish this one. so yes...here is at least one more chapter. ill atempt to make it two. sorry for never updating. my bad ( is ashamed). now, on with it!

"That stupid little prat!" Draco screamed. "He is soooo going to wish he was dead..."

Draco thought back to when his dad had knocked him in the nose, about a week before he left for hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_flashback_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'**SMACK'** " That is what stupid spolied prats get, when they dont perform at the top of their class. Especially when they lose to filty, disgusting, mudbloods." Draco's father said as he gave him another smack. Draco held a cloth to his nose after his father left, as he mumbled a few choice cuss words. he then mutterd a spell to make his nose stop bleeding. " God, if he keeps hitting me, im going to die of blood loss.." Draco said to himself. '**SLAM'** he heard his father slam his bedroom door shut._

_" Oh god, now he is going for mother...shit. " The last thing he wanted was to hear his mothers screams of pain. But if he tried to stop him, it would be worse for the both of him, he learned that not to long ago...and he learned to indure the screaming._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_end flashback_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco thought about what he saw yesterday.

" wow...what a body..." was all the could say. But since he saw her, he found himself thinking about her more and more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

" Ouch...shit this is painful..." Hermione said to nobody in perticular. She was putting on her 83 black braclets and her spikes. after applying more black nail polish, she went to her wardrobe to put on the usual black clothing.

" what to wear, what to wear..." She mumbled like the choice was hard.

She decided on a black shirt that read ' **DO you think im really listening when your talking to me?' **in purple glitter letters, put on a short, black skirt, purple pantyhoes, then black fishnets over them, and did a spell on her hair to make it sleek and straight. Then she applied her enourmose amount of black make-up, and put in her gauges and bellybutton ring. As she looked into the mirror, she realized how shocking it must have been for people to see her. But still, did they have to star as if she had another head? And people wonderd why she was such a bitch.

As she waltzed into the great hall, amid the staring people, she decided to throw a total bitch fit, and scare people.

" **IM NOT A FUCKING CIRCUS SIDE SHOW! GO STARE AT YOUR FUCKING SELVES, AND STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME BEFORE I CURSE YOU ALL!"**

She smiled at the shocked expressions, and sat down by herlself, listening to people talking about her as if she couldnt hear. But there was one person who wasnt talking to everyone, one person who was also sitting alone, one person who was staring at her with interest and lust, and not disgust. Nobody other then, Draco Malfoy.

He decided that now would be a good time to attempt to talk to her. He got up and followed her as she left the hall, and ran to catch up to her.

"Hermione! Wait!..."

" May i help you?" She asked with all the rudeness she could muster.

" Well...nevermind. i don't want to turn this into a fight...i'll just...be going..." He mutterd.

" What in the fuck did you want? And make it quick, im going to be late." She said looking down at the floor as to avoid eye contact.

"I said nevermind! fuck..just go to your fucking class. its not like you give a shit what i have to say!" He said with an attitude to match hers.

" Your right. later." Was all she said to him.

ok. thats it for now. i might be able to get another chapter up. i hope. if not, untill next time!

Andi.


	11. Chapter ten

ok well, here is the next chapter. knock yourselves out.

As Hermione walked away from him, she felt a sudden surge of guilt. It went away, almost as quickly as it came.

" I wonder what was oh so important to tell me though..." She muttered to herself curiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, i just can't tell her can I? psh, im such a pansy...but, her beauty is so stunning, it makes me at a loss for words..." Draco said to himself.

" What in the fuck is wrong with me? God damnit, Im such a fucking pansy, im falling for fucking fucked up Granger! Shit!" He screamed out, alarming a few second years.

"Malfoy! What in the fuck is your problem? you sound like a god damn retard. shut the fuck up!" Hermione screamed. Apparently she was walking bye when he through his pissy fit.

" Fuck you Granger. Get the hell away from me." He said with hate in his voice.

" Well, i was here so I could tell you something. But to tell you, would mean admitting that i have feelings, so...I dont think im telling you. But, so you know, it would please you to hear it..." She said in a soft, provacative voice. " But hey, if you have to be an ass to everyone, then you will just have to miss out on everything. sucks to be you." She said, and turned and left him there to think about what she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( you guys didnt see that coming did you? huh? yea, she likes him...ohhh! its time for some DRAMA!)

_' Ha, i wonder how long he is going to dwell on that, and how long it will take him to figure out that i like him...What a tard...' _Hermione thought to herself with an evil smirk to make even Malfoy proud.

"Granger, stop your lusting for me, and talk to me for a second." Draco said, running up to her with a smirk on his face.

" I want to know what you ment. Because i think i know. And if im right...Then i need to tell you something..." He trailed off.

"Oh, so the oh so incredibly smart Draco Malfoy can't figure out something so simple? Well, you come and talk to me when you do, and I will tell you if your right." Hermione said to him, as she walked away.

_'I know exactly what you mean...i just need to hear you say it...'_ Draco though to himself.

_' Mabey if i just say it to him, he might think about returning the feeling..' _Hermione thought...

oh that is it for now. i know my chapters are short, but im not making them any longer. i like them this way. get over it and stop whining.

andariel.


End file.
